Just Another Day
by gumbycan
Summary: KCDS crew gets stuck in another odd job which results in a more then usual day for them all. especially Karatsu


**The ****Job**

**

* * *

**

**-Karatsu-**

Another day another job.

Once again the delivery service meets is the club room in hope of finding some employment or at least a good scheme to make us some more money; vans are expensive compared to cars but people just seem to be be opposed to putting bodies in trunks or trying the whole 'Weekends at Bernie's' gambit in real life. Let alone what the people themselves seem to think about such attempts believe me I know.

Kinda wish I had one of the others' abilities but It's not as if I am smart enough to take the roles of Sasaki, Yata or Makino though I am picking up some of their skills if just, but slighty, in the case they are away on a trip or in the worse-case-situation dead. Then me and Numata could scrape by or at the least I could find myself a new dowser, not that we aren't scraping by already. I wish there was more money in death.

It's a warm morning in August. Sasaki is typing away with all the other freaks online, ignoring the humid atmosphere in the room and desperate atmosphere amongst the service.

Makino is playing with her make-up, her usual style is tough to maintain in the summer heat. Numata is staring out the window through his sunglasses at the blinding sun. Well that's what he wanted everyone to think; as he is really taking advantage of his shaded eye wear to glance at the hints of cleavage shown by Sasaki and Makino, as they adjust their clothes to the blinding heat.

Yuta sits in the corner talking to Kereellis who somehow being just a mere puppet appears to be sweating as well.

Noticing my confused stairs Yuta explains that he has been dipping his puppet in ice water to keep his hand cool which, along with making Karaellis a increasingly toxic-mouthed alien intelligence didn't pan out too well as his hand is now being steamed in 'puppet sweat'

* * *

This is how we got to this moment.

Makino flipped her hair and turned to Sasaki whining "Soooo... what we waiting for again, please let this be something good I've been working on new techniques."

"Mr. Sasayama will be here in a couple of minutes so hold tight." Sasaki replied.

A universal groan passed amongst the group at the news I retracted "Hey if this is more funeral mourning you should come too, I'm getting sick of this and no one will have a open casket in this kinda heat, and I thought it was hotting playing in the crop circles during the while 'space-monkey' ordeal."

**"Foolish human's and their inferior sweat glands. Perhaps you should shave more hair too keep cool"** proclaimed an annoying puppet.

Numata piped up "Hey don't diss it, what I wouldn't do for a cool head. "

I gumbled "Yes my head is cooler than yours." (regardless of the heat)

"But you don't need to put suntan lotion on your scalp now do you." I admitted.

Makino giggled at that while Sasaki raised an eyebrow.

"Oooo can I put in on next time?" was her response to the admission.

But before I could reply to that Mr. Sasayama entered through the door frame.

* * *

**-Mr. Sasayama-**

Man they look down this won`t go over well. "So who wants to make some money?" I proclaimed in monotone to the sound of silence.

"Come on up and at'm this is not funeral stuff this time" they all say up. "but don't get exited this might be worse." and they slump back down.

"A college of mine told me about a retirement home that is having problems with their unionized workers demanding better wages and walking out and they were able to hire the required amount of scab medical staff to keep the place legal but they need people to watch and entertain the patients."

"So basically, instead of dealing with the dead we are dealing with the nearly dead again?" teased Numata.

"Hey" barked Makino "That's rude"

**"Hypocritical melting candle-girl, you where just counting your business cards, you'll probably be trying to match skin tones to toner on the old men grouping you."** crowed Kereellis.

Makino, while adjusting said make-up, shot a stink eye at Yata and threw a embalming needle into the puppet hand.

"H-Hey" Yuta squawked, Kerellee's while added **"On Alaberen-2 an attempt to obtain you bodily fluids is an act of courting Yata, but knowing you it'll turn out like that crazy little girl who drugged you."**

Another emballing needle flew making Yata the only living pale man in this heat for miles. Seeing this I decided to remedy the tense situation.

"You'll make 12000 yen a day?"

After a series of shrugs they agreed, I gave Sasaki the number to call and left to pack my bags.

Who says gambling didn't pay off?

Two weeks of holiday time in the middle of August while my supervisor picks up my slack, meanwhile it's on to some sweat sandy beaches for me. Stupid kids gotta learn how to enjoy summer.

* * *

**-Sasaki-**

Money is money and August isn't a good time for interesting Internet traffic so I guess I can once again enter the field, besides can't have Kuro-kun get one over on me. Besides, retirement homes have AC and money. It's all good.

Thus began my venture to make it big. That smuck sticking us with such a half-assed job! Where have all the interesting gigs go for people like us? Probably to that Machiavellian bastard Mr. Nire.

Yes the money venture, make friends with old people and get in their wills. Sure we got a couple from our stint helping with the assisted living group but nothing much good came of that just a few knick-knacks and a few meager consultation fees for various services. The others never seen much of that but I snuck it back to them by various means as 'boss' of this rag tag crew that is Kurosagi.

But this isn't government assisted living this is a place for the elderly with real money. Why the workers would go on strike is beyond me. They should easily be able to leach out of their wards what the home doesn't pay them.

* * *

The home itself was quite luxurious, full traditional Japanese style just outside the big city near all the local parks with a big courtyard.

Currently Numata was leading the more nimble elderly in tai-chi, which was surprising but at a Buddhist college whatever religious classes seemed to be easy marks would acquire the hipster's attendance.

Makino was able to avoid the perversion of her last dealings with the elderly and was leading a group of women in crafts while attempting to carefully slip a card for her embalming services into their various pockets.

Yata and Karaellis where fine playing multiple games off eastern and western chess and various other mentally exhausting games games of wit, all the while the tongue of Karaellis left the old buggers in stitches.

Man I wish I could have their success. I appear to be repulsive.

Maybe I remind them of the family that ditched them here selfishly, or made they can see right through me and know of the danger. Perhaps I should try to relax and lure them in, I still have my looks.

Yata is victorious again. Man we never really need his intellect for cases but he sure has it in spades, it's just a shame that the puppet on his left-hand makes him look ridiulous, which in turn makes it difficult to take him seriously.

Suddenly, the puppet opened it's celestial possesed mouth flap.

** "On my planet they eat the elderly when they too old. No Soylent Green that the earth transmissions claim that you guys produce."** I cringe, he carries on.** "Where do they make that? In the back?"** Just when I'm about to slap the damn puppet, laughter breaks out.

Close call, close call; fucking puppet.

Thank god.

* * *

Here comes Karatsu with a pack of elderly in file. If anyone you can depend on deal with the elderly, it would be the bald monk.

"Still fuming alone out here?" he asked.

"Yeah, what of it" I reply gratingly.

"Heh. Well, good luck with that. I'm taking this group of ladies to the old town market, have fun." he jeered after wandering away.

One of the ladies caught my eye so I called her over. "Do I know you Ba-chan."

"Sasayama Seiko, young lady. And you?"

Sasayama, that worm. His mother was probably getting at his for not visiting and the problems at the home and used us to abate her nagging.

Well, Two can play at that game Mr. Sasayama.

"Ao Sasaki, I know your son."

"Oh?"

"Yes I work with your son he went off on some trip and ditched us with the task of helping this home out. Packed his shorts and everything. He must have really wanted to get away."

She looked at me quizzically and then asked "Surely he just forgot to visit and had to go on his trip for business." Bait and hook.

"I highly doubt that, he never leaves town for business, and you know middle aged men, who knows what kinda trip he is going on. Quite disgraceful really."

Perfect, perfect. I can see the gears working, now we should be able to get all the work we want from Mr. Sasayama. I got his mom's address and now her ear. kukuku.

"I really should be going Kuro-kun is taking us to the market. Later Ao-san" replied Mrs. Sasayama. Check.

"Have fun Sasayama-sama" I replied.

"Oh, we're friends, dear. Just call me Seiko." she stated as she walked away, my magical puppet strings dangling off her body as she waddled towards her bald escort, cane in hand, to the market.

Mate.

* * *

-Karatsu -

This could be worse. Being a monk these ladies treat me with respect, plus they don't walk too fast and like buying snacks. It was all fun. That was until the late afternoon.

The calls of nature where aplenty and the various states of disability lead to many a situation that will have to be removed from my mind, forcefully if need be.

With all the time spent being the only helper for this, then carrying of all of their purchases and the increasingly slow pace of the cane and walker-wielding crew meant we were trapped in the market come rush hour.

When we returned to the subway station it was packed, and it's hard enough to pack a car with the seniors during non-peak hours, with the slow pace and horrible balance of group.

The original trip to the market itself was quite a laugh. Riding with them in the women's car, as, they pet my head, joked around and even grabbed my ass. That old lady, Seiko, was the main perpetrator. Who says woman's car's are safe?

Now that it has reached peak hours such endeavours were pointless.

I called Numata and he went to grab the company van. Hopefully they don't recognize the smell.

So then It was 35 minutes till Numata relieving me of the once fun group to hang around with, but who were now tired and grumpy. Then Seiko started pulling on my sleeve.

"Yes Seiko-san" I inquired

"I have to go to the bank." she demanded, quite directly at that.

"But Numata is coming to pick us up soon can't you just do this some other day?" I requested.

"No." Was the only answer I got from her.

I thought about arguing but she looked too stubborn, so I just rolled my eyes, agreed and called Numata with the change in plans.

* * *

I ditched the rest of the group at a cluster of park benches under a balcony at a cafe beside the bank and slowly, but surely, we made our way inside. We pushed through the revolving glass doors and made our way to the queues.

The bank was oddly silent and queues were empty.

We made our way to a teller who appeared sweaty when my left foot caught something, causing me to stumble.

Looking back I see I have tripped on a foot, a cadaver's foot to be precise. A slim guy with a sharp face and a black security uniform embroidered in brass detailing.

"Shit" I mumbled. Seiko looked back at me in disgust and anger at the language of a monk, until her eyes wondered down to my feet.

"Iiiieeee !" she screamed and fainted. In the heat of the moment I was able to rush forward catch her, but as I did I heard a sharp click and a whisper in my ear "freeze baldy, or I'll be giving more work for you to do."

* * *

-Numata-

"Where the hell is he?" I muttered to myself. Looking at the mirror, making sure my hair is right. We're downtown in rush hour, there are bound to be hot chicks about. There the bank. But, looking around I can't see no shining bald head in the crowd. Where is he?

Wait is that him? I move towards a group of people and turn the bald man around.

"What the fuck you want pretty boy?" came the sneer back, after a closer look he had a chain running from nose ring to ear and another large hoop ear ring in his eyebrow.

Obviously some sort of gangster. I tried to act tough, delinquent and such and his friend- a chunky one with a mohawk started to get into my face. Just as my tough act started to fade and sweat began to bead on my brow he called"Makoto-san that you man."

I know him? "U-uh yeah so how's it been?" Shit where do I know this behemoth from? Surely his friend isn't a monk so they must not be from college, at first guess.

"Good, good man my band's takin' off you gotta check us out we playing at Jiraishin down in Shinjuku next Thursday night, my man Kaito here plays the best metal bass in all of Japan. Check us out." he bragged.

Metal, metal...

"Yeah sure, Kanda. I'll check it out." Kanda Uryu, from high school,he'd been huge geek. Could have made it into all the best universities, straight 'A' student and math tutor. Well, he'd looked like one, but appearances can be deceiving.

I glanced at his CD player one day and noticed he was listening to metal. As time passed he realised it was metal everyday, most so non-mainstream he had to look it up. That was all until he confronted him one day, turns out he is more metal then I is pop. He spent all his lunches in the computer lab on metal boards. Academics never stood a chance; Uryu-san was a musician for life. Damn must be nice following your dreams.

"So... Big musician now, not running a hospital or working business law, must be nice to follow your dreams." I stated sadly, in reflection to my own adventures in employment and college education.

"Nah man also taking a major in Music Theory from Tokyo School of Arts, so all that math doesn't go to waste." he replied.

After some more catching up I put the concert in my phone and returned to my search for 'Karatsu and his elderly harem'.

Chuckling at my own humor and awaiting the use of that on the man himself I remembered my earlier joke when getting the job from Mr. Sasayama and got an idea.

Taking out my, if I might say so myself 'awesome', new pendulum I decided to dowse for the near dead- meaning a large group of old women.

"God forgive me for this disrespect." I muttered.

Swing, swing, stop... swing.

Following the dowsing It lead me to a small cafe next to a bank looking to my left and I recognize some familiar faces. Well, I'll be damned.

I lead the group to the van, and loaded them all in, while starting on the next daunting task, finding room for all the crap they bought. All the while sniffing the air to see if the van was truly 'fresh'.

Why of why did they have to buy so much? You really don't plan ahead, do you Karatsu.

* * *

Karatsu, stupid ass monk where are you? I turn to the van full of quickly dozing off off seniors and ask quietly "Any of you ladies know where Koru-kun went?"

They look around, confused and one replies "He's not here. Neither is Seiko"

As I smack my forehead another old lady perks up with. "Maybe their still in the bank?"

I saunter over to the bank and look in to see Karatsu with a gun to his head holding up an old lady.

"Fuck"

* * *

-Karatsu -

Well shit, normal jobs never do stay that, guess that's the luck of being abnormal.

I slowly lay down the old lady Seiko and put my hands on my head not looking at the robber's eyes.

The gunman walks in front of me. He is a large man wearing black with a full caraveener covering his face from view and a large, shiny Glock pointed at my head.

The gunman then starts to look me up and down making me very nervous.

"W-what do you want?" I whimper out.

He just keeps checking me out for a good minute then speaks. "You a monk?"

I nod, he continues "Thought so, too healthy for cancer, defiantly no thug and head too badly shaped for a fashion statement" I slouch a little at that one.

"You'll be a perfect hostage, you and the Oba-chan there; now no one would interfere with our work. You just stand near the door." he demanded

"Anything bad happens, send signals to call the cops, you die. Got it?"

I nod.

He holsters his gun and takes out a chain and then proceeds to barricade the front door.

While this is going another robber much shorter then the last, and even shorter then Seiko proceeds to place Seiko in a chair and motions me to stand next. I move next to her while a third one (this one kinda fat) enters from the back of the bank, dragging a terrified snooty looking teller with his mouth duct-taped. Fat robber then proceeded to talk with big robber.

I watch them for a bit, look around the bank and then I turn and ask the short robber the looming question. "So. Where is everyone else?"

With a dead security guard and one teller accounted for there is bound to be others.

He looked up at me annoyed, but somewhat nervous and stuttered out. " D-dead!"

"WHAT"

I scream awaking Seiko, who after a quick flutter of emotions was quick to acquire the situation silently and then went to faking sleep as if to keep out of trouble. Damn perverted, old women. Why can't I do that?

"Sa- I mean the chunkier guy was kinda jumpin' when we broke in here. Shot up the place. That's why he doesn't have a gun no more. Boss took it from him."

"So he shot everyone?" I whispered harshly

"Well most everyone. There were only a few customers in because they waited till around 3:30. They have staff change then, to help disguise when the money comes in here. Otherwise it's real slow about that time of day."

I nod.

He continued. "We snuck in after the morning staff left, one called in sick today, and another didn't show because she told us about the schedule... Not sure if boss paid her or killed her."

"There's still a businessman back there in a chair along with the bank manager. That's who that man was, sneaky bank has a dress code to disguise management for these situations but our info covered that as well."

I considered this, multi-murder and big money robbery fiasco. Why are they still here? Just how many are dead.

As I looked to the now relaxing criminal, he took off his mask, showing a clean complexion and porcelain skin. With a face like that of a host. he then spoke up.

"Seven, knew you`d ask, seven bodies. Not what I signed up for."

I looked at him with a questioning face, so he continued his abbreviated recap.

"I used to just run scams on married women, for some yakuza, but we lost our money man and all my funds were gone. Got desperate and so those yakuza folks hooked me up with boss. Now look where I am." He gestured about before lighting up a smoke.

* * *

Minutes passed and then the so called business man walked out with the so called 'boss', with the 'teller' bank manger in tow carrying two large bags.

I looked at the short-host-robber who just shrugged. Great.

The businessman was talking all familiar with the boss. Seems the boss wasn't the boss at all as he was cut free and they shook hands. The businessman gave me a look and I knew this would be bad.

'Boss' nodded at the small robber and then flicked his neck towards the manager. The small robber reading that as his sign, grabbed the loot bags from him and proceeded to the back.

The businessman proceeded to lay down on the tile smearing his face in blood and playing dead with a smile on his face. The fat guard proceeded to disappear into the back

Curious I looked to the leader of the gang of thieves confused by it all.

"You did not see him nor do you know him right." he said.

I nodded.

"Good, well, let's get going the cameras are coming back on soon and we only have so much time" he ordered as the fat man return from the back dragging two dead bodies dressed as robbers with his machine gun on his back.

Wait, two fake robbers?

* * *

-Fat Robber-

Finally we can get out of here.

Huh that monk again, good thinking boss, no one will mess with us as long as we keep the monk alive.

What luck.

Man this robbery got hairy fast. Shouldn't have smoked before we left, shit was better than I thought, though the train arriving at the nearby subway station muffled the burst of the gunfire.

So, close call averted.

Fuck it's hot in here. When they knocked out the cameras I think the AC went as well.

Even new guy took his mask off. Pfft, rookies, they don't last.

* * *

Boss nodded to me, It's time I guess.

I skid my riffle to the boss and turned to my older brother who pulled his Glock and shot the new guy, Shinji, in the head splattering his brains across the teller's booth glass.

"Wait, what?" I scream at my brother,confused.

He just glared at me, grabbed the bags, and stated in monotone "Idiot. He knew our faces and you killed all those people. I gotta save your hide."

Taking a breath he leaned close and whispered "If we had done this cleanly there could have just been three bodies but noooo, you can't stay fucking clean. So shut up and grab the monk, the boss is forgiving for now but I'm not sure about after. Let's get the hell outta here professional-like unless you want him more angrier!"

I nodded.

He was right.

Brother is always right.

I Grabbed the monk boy and walked towards the back exit. The boss stood up from the floor and levelled the assault rifle I brought into the bank to his suit-jacketed shoulder, aiming it at the old lady.

No more.

I Gotta stop this, so against my judgement I threw the boy out of my arms and grabbed for the rifle.

"Hey what are you doing?" I screamed at the boss

"Shut it you already messed up this operation, might as well have no witnesses" He growled.

"But she is unconscious! She doesn't knows anything" I scream back.

Boss turns, red in the face and barks "You two idiots keep messing up this whole damn thing. First your brother brings you and pretty boy on, and then you come in high and make a mess. Pretty boy sees too much and further shows his inadequacy by blabbing to witnesses so now he's dead. Now you want to leave a witness?"

I gulp as he continues

"If we weren't already at capacity for dead bank robbers I'd kill you. So grab the hostage use him to get by any blockades, then ditch his body in the bay."

Shit, a monk and a old women? this is fucked. I release my grip on the gun and look back at my brother who looks scared as I feel. This is bad. I've never seen him scared before. We are in so much shit even if we _do_ get away.

I grab the boy, who is standing over Shinji with a gloom look on his face, and stands slowly as if in a trance.

I Look back at boss as he levels his rifle on the old lady and sign before turning with the boy to follow my brother with the bags, awaiting the bang of the gun.

* * *

Nothing happens and brother stops walking.

I call to my brother "Hey Ida" he turns to glare at me for using his name, not like the kid is going to live to remember, but says nothing and goes ghost white.

What is wrong, I release a hand on the boy and wave a hand in his face but he doesn't move. So, I call again. "Ida,Ida this is Maru-chan come on lets go we don't gotta watch this."

He does nothing, I hear a splash behind me so I turn to see what he is looking at.

It's Shinji.

Standing.

Skull obliterated,... dragging the boss's body which is bleeding heavily from the neck.

Then the sharp looking security guard who, startled me initializing the massacre created out of my fear and meth-fueled state, and took the first burst of bullets in the chest.

He's walking towards me, holding a large piece of skin between his fingers. The boss's throat most likely.

What is this?

I turn to my brother in shock to see him being dragged down by the bodies of the two victim-turn-fake-robbers too afraid to scream.

Unlike my brother I am afraid enough to scream. I can feel it bursting from my throat and dash I for my brother's Glock.

When I go to grab for it find a foot upon the gun.

I look up at the source of the foot to find the monk boy looking down at me with a sick grin on his face.

Why?

He is just standing there. Old lady on his back, cane tucked in his armpit, calm as could be.

Why?

I find my tongue and ask as the dead reach me and look back up to him "W-who, W-what are you?"

He looks down at me and states simply and smoothly "Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service, here to represent my client Shinji Amano, nothing more." and he turned to walk out the back.

* * *

-Mrs. Sasayama-

I'm out of the bank, thank god, best to stay quiet.

There is more to the kind little monk then meets the eye.

"There you are." I hear someone yell from a distance as Karatsu replies "Yeah just got side tracked you know."

The distant one got close and I can see he is the tai-chi coordinator from the home, earlier today.

He broke out hysterically "I thought you were a hostage at that bank. You know the SWAT team is standing outside right now; there's a robbery going on... I could swear you were being help hostage."

"Oh, I was but they were nice guys, especially Shinji, they would never hurt an old lady or a monk so they let us go" He lied."Where you worried about me Numata , how sweet" he added sarcastically to attempt to change the topic.

The one named Nuamata scowled and whispered "They killed people. They weren't nice guys, There were bodies in there. I noticed with my dowsing. Not everyone can be as lucky as you."

Karatsu shrugged off the comment and Numata looked my way. "She dead?" he asked blatantly.

"No, No. When we first entered she fainted and I thought she woke up and pretended to sleep so I had to do all the talking, But then she has stayed out even when the real boss pointed his rifle at her. So maybe she just fainted again" he suggested.

"Wait, Wait that wasn't in your story Karatsu, monks shouldn't lie" The man yelled fogging up his sunglasses.

Karatsu shrugged of the comment and proclaimed "blah blah, just how much detail do you want? Now lets get out of here, the ladies in the van are tired and my feet are killing me."

* * *

Back at the home I got my things, but followed closely to the interesting young monk who went to meet up with his co-workers.

The small weird girl was asleep and the weird boy had a series of watches now adorning his wrist below that creepy puppet of his.

The shrill ice-women who works with my pathetic son winked at me.

Yes I know you'll dish on the good doctor this thing works both ways my dear now that I have found out about the monk and the dowser who knows what else you guys do?

What of the rest of the group?

Said Ice woman finished her talk with old man Takayoto- what a miserable old conniver, what a match. At least that keeps the both of them out of other people's business. Karatsu is looking at the series on watches on the geeky ones wrist with his head tilted to the side. He turns to the fox-woman and asks "What's with the watches?"

She shrugs, but the puppet opens his mouth and declares **"Body armor against embalming needles must protect this human's hand so I can help you idiots out from time to time."**

Humans? Embalming? What are they into?

Numata worryingly looked around to make sure no one heard what would sound like psychobabble to anyone not at the bank, as I played deaf.

* * *

Yes I definitely want to find out what kind of people my son is hiding from me. As they got into the van I rode from downtown, I look at the logo at the side of the van; it says

**Kurosagi**** Delivery**** Service.**

Hum, sounds interesting.

**-****End****-**

**

* * *

**

* * *

wow who says 1000 words and one-shot and look what I make. epilogue as tribute to Lord B who gave this a good once-over.

* * *

-Epilogue-

**-Makino-**

Whaa... moving? Oh the van, I guess we are going home now then.

Damn. Must have fell asleep. Too much sewing.

Oh well that afternoon worked out well, screw Sasaki's ass kissing vanity was the way to money.

Tight, clean stitches show very little and a nice open casket funeral. And once I opened up to the ladies about what I do I couldn't help but show off.

And who doesn't want to look their best on their last day in the sun?

Karatsu is noticed me get up and asks "So, how was your day? Pretty busy?"

I shrug

"Meh, not Bad. Damn muppet was getting on my nerves either It likes me or the damn dunking made him a bit worse then usual." I elucidated, He just shrugged and laughed

"How about you?" I questioned.

He just shrugged and laughed again. Lunatic.

"Not much shopping, riding trains, some snacks and a bank robbery." he stated with a wink at the end.

I rolled my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Stupid cheerful monk his day didn't sound like work at all.

Wait.

Bank robberies?

?

Pfft, whatever. Just a bit of dark humor I guess back to sleep.

* * *

-Yata-

What the hell am I gonna do with all these watches?

Did he say bank robbery?

Not only has Kereellis gotten me banned from casino's but they asked me not to return to the retirement home. maybe I should hold a Intervention for the guy?

If he stops winning that is.

* * *

Kereelis is quiet. That's good.' Aliens respond poorly to water-boarding.' That's one for the list.

Little bastard was trying to get me killed all day first with Makino and then he tried to sell me off to that creepy old man Takayoto so I could married to his beast of a daughter.

I've never been more afraid in my entire life.

Sasaki really saved my hide on that one. Started in haggling on price then they just started talking business and I was able to take his king.

Why would a man a rich as him have a 'Casio' watch? Why not a Rolex plated in Gold?

He was a slimy bastard.

To think he claimed to be playing for the watches Kereellis won of the other old men, but in fact he was going to use them to leverage his fellow seniors.

He kinda let it slip when he was talking up Sasaki, they got along too well. It was scary.

I should go back to sleep

* * *

-Kereellis-

Now I'm the master of space and time. Muhahaha.

Foolish human's loose at such simple games. I play 4th dimensional chess to pass the time during foreplay and here they spend such times making their pathetic moves.

There is only one move.

Give me your watch save yourself the pain.

* * *

Bank robbery.

Karatsu always has all the fun. Must get details later. He used his powers I can sense it.

* * *

Damn I'm soggy.

Now i smell like Numata does most days.

Gotta remember that one for later.

* * *

So.

Bored.

Ah-ha

..

**"STOP"** I bellowed out majestically as Numata mashes the break pedal.

Everyone launches upright looking around, finding nothing, till they look back at me and the newly awakened Yata.

This should be interesting.

**

* * *

**

true end, or is it


End file.
